An online conversation changes so much
by BBShipper
Summary: Another Oneshot:My favourite hsm pairing,Troy and Sharpay.An online chat reveals true feelings,better than it sounds.Disclaimer:I unfortunately dont own high school musical or any of the characterscast, this story is written by me though.


Ahhh!Sharpay sighed as she logged online as if anyone's gonna be willing to chat to East High's "Ice Queen".She was about to switch off when a im window popped up,BasketballBoy she read.Hmm she thought to herself,what an original name maybe he plays basketball she thought saracastically.

Im Conversation

BasketballBoy:Hi there

DramaQueen:Who is this?

BasketballBoy: 

DramaQueen:Haha very funny,seriously who are you?

BasketballBoy:I go to East High just like you

DramaQueen:Let me guess your on the basketball team

BasketballBoy:Yeah name doesnt really leave much to the imagination lol

DramaQueen:Got that right,so your not going to tell me who you are

BasketballBoy:Nope all you need to know is that i know you

DramaQueen:This is getting very creepy for me

BasketballBoy:Sorry i didnt mean to freak you out,you know me too

DramaQueen:Ok less creepy now

BasketballBoy:Ask me questions if you like,guess who i am

DramaQueen:I'm not really into the whole guessing game

BasketballBoy:Oh ok then,listen i imed you for a reason

DramaQueen:Well?What is it?

BasketballBoy:Um...i needed to tell you that i like you,really like you

DramaQueen:This is some kind of joke isnt it,this is just the thing the "ice queen" expects from the basketball team

BasketballBoy:No i'm not joking and your not the "ice queen" your really nice,you just need to show it more thats all

DramaQueen:Yeah right,this coming from someone online who could be a perv for all i know that just wants me to "show it all"

BasketballBoy:I'm not a perv i promise

DramaQueen:Well then tell me who you are

BasketballBoy:Not yet its too soon

DramaQueen:Conversation over,bye b'boy

BasketballBoy:No Sharpay wait! please!

DramaQueen:Ok so you've proved that you know me cuz you know my name,why is it too soon for me to know who you are?

BasketballBoy:I like you, i dont want you to get put off because i'm sure when you know who i am you'll never talk to me again

DramaQueen:I'm still talking to you arent i,i already know your on the basketball team so you might aswell tell me

BasketballBoy:Ok,Sharpay please dont get mad

DramaQueen:Why would i get mad?you already assured me this isnt a joke

BasketballBoy:I'd never be so cruel as to mess with someone's feelings.

(Pause)

BasketballBoy:Its me..Troy

(Long Pause)

BasketballBoy:Sharpay? Please talk to me

DramaQueen:Bolton! you dont like me,Chad obviously put you upto this

BasketballBoy:No Sharpay he didnt,i know a lot of my friends are jerks and i can be at times too but i would never mess you around

DramaQueen:Umm i dont know what to say

BasketballBoy:Well i have a question just be honest please,do you like me back?

(Pause)

DramaQueen:No

BasketballBoy:Oh i um ...err uh ok

DramaQueen:Ive never been good with saying how i feel

BasketballBoy:You dont like me so you already got that handled

DramaQueen:I'm such a bad liar

BasketballBoy:Why?

DramaQueen:I do like you Troy,i never stop thinking about you,your eyes,your lips,how it would feel to have you holding me

BasketballBoy:Sharpay ive never stopped thinking about you since i first met you all those years ago,i just cant believe its taken me so long to actually tell you

DramaQueen:Ditto,but i'm even more confused now than i was before

BasketballBoy:About what?

DramaQueen:Us, i mean East High isnt going to accept us

BasketballBoy:I dont care what they think,i'd rather be made fun of and take whatever they decide to throw at me rather than not be with you

DramaQueen:So you wanna be with me?

BasketballBoy:If you'll have me lol

DramaQueen:Oh Troy course i will

BasketballBoy:Wanna meet up?

DramaQueen:Um sure where?

BasketballBoy:I'll pick ya up in about 15 mins,that ok?

DramaQueen:Awesome,see ya then x

DramaQueen has signed off.

BasketballBoy has signed off.

Sharpay sat nervously on the couch waiting for a knock at the door.She'd changed into a denim skirt,pink vest top,white cardigan and white diamanted flip flops.There was a knock at the door,she jumped up and checked her reflection in the mirror before answering the door.Troy looked really nervous,Wow you look really pretty Sharpay.Sharpay was nervous she'd never been complimented by a guy that actually liked her before,ummm you look great too she nervously replied.He opened her car door for her,she simply smiled and thanked him politely.So um where are we going?She asked before belting up,wherever you wanna go he said looking at her completely mesmorized.Um...there's a cool coffee joint not far from here,java bean they said simultaneously,yeah Sharpay giggled.I thought i was the only one that liked that place,oh no Troy said, i love that place i go there everyweek ive actually been thinking about doing one of their open mic nights you know sing a few songs play my guitar that kind thing.I didnt know you were musical..guess theres more to you than meets the eye.Oh you bet he replied entrancing her with his dreamy smile and gorgeous eyes.

At Java Bean the coffee was flowing,just like the conversation

Sharpay: Hang on lemme get this straight,East High's basketball team captain Troy Bolton likes Ashley Tisdale!

Troy:Hey shes hot its not that much of a surprise,whats even more surprising is that you like playing violent video games!

Sharpay:Shh dont say it that loud,i've got my rep to think about remember(she giggled)

Troy:Your rep?Come on i listen to songs about actual feelings that would completely destroy my whole reputation not to mention career

Sharpay:Ok you win,so whats your favourite Ashley Tisdale song?

Troy:Ummmmm...I like all of them but for me love me for me sticks out,its just honest you know straight from the heart

Sharpay:Aww your such a softie...thats my favourite too

Troy:So anyway...dya wanna get outta here? Go hang out at my house and i dunno maybe play xbox?

Sharpay:Hmm ok sounds good but are you sure you can handle an ass-whoopin by a girl?

Troy:Depends what kind of ass-whoopin

Sharpay:(giggles,playfully hitting him)I mean the game

Troy:Ahhh,you cant beat me at this game i'm a pro

(Back at Troy's house)

Troy:Wow! your good nobodys ever beaten me before

Sharpay:Never underestimate a girl

Troy:(tuts)Stealing song titles,Miss Evans tut tut not like you

Sharpay:(giggles)Your a Baby V fan too

Troy:Shes hot too dont be so surprised

Sharpay:Your obsessed

Troy:Well duh i do like you dont i(smiles)

Sharpay:I'm not hot

Troy:Hmm ok your not...but you are beautiful

Sharpay:Dont think flattery is going to get you everywhere Bolton

Troy:Sharpay! What are you implying you rude girl, i was simply complimenting the most gorgeous most talented girl at East High,actually make that in the world

Sharpay:Your so cute,what happened?(laugh)

Troy:(laughs back) Your so gonna pay for that

Sharpay:Hmm how exactly?

Troy:(starts tickling her) like this

Sharpay:(giggling uncontrollably)No no not my sensitive spot Troy get off teehehehe ok i'm sorry you've always been cute(leans back on couch)

Troy:(stops tickling her,realises he's practically on top of her)Ooh im sorry Shar(laugh,goes to get off her)

Sharpay:(grabs onto him)Nah its ok stay here im comfy

Troy:(looks down into her eyes)

Sharpay:If you dont kiss me right now i swear i'll tell about your Ashley Tisdale obsession(giggles)

He leans down and starts kissing her,after a whole minute they come up for air

Sharpay:(giggles)Exactly how i imagined it

Troy:And how long have you been thinking about it?

Sharpay:(sigh) Too long,way too long

Troy:Well ya dont have to worry about only imagining it now(winks)

Sharpay:Too right,ahhh look at the time i really need to go now,East High always expects the Ice Queen to be the best dressed person in school

Troy:Dont call yourself that,the right name for you is...drama queen(smile)

Sharpay:Ok basketball boy(smiles)drop me home,i'll shower then come online again just for you

Troy:Wahey

They kissed each other goodnight and Troy raced home ready to wait for Sharpay to come online.

DramaQueen has signed on.

BasketballBoy:Hey again i've missed you

DramaQueen:Lol its only been 25 minutes

BasketballBoy:Exactly,25 minutes too long

DramaQueen:Aww i agree,what do you think its going to be like at school tomorrow?

BasketballBoy:Different,to say the least.But i wont lose you so i dont care what they think

DramaQueen:Same goes for you,listen now i know your into music and stuff i was thinking maybe the way we could break it to everyone by auditioning together for Ms Darbus's spring musical?

BasketballBoy:Sounds great.But its tomorrow,how can we get together a song by then?

DramaQueen:Well i know a song we are both bound to know and we can practice it if you pick me up at around 7:15 then we can have about 30 minutes rehearsal and not be late to form room

BasketballBoy:Sounds like you got it all figured out lol,whats the song?

DramaQueen:Your the one that i want from Grease

BasketballBoy:Omg another secret coming out now lol,thats my favourite all time musical

DramaQueen:Mine too,well i hate to leave like this but its getting late and i need my beauty sleep so i look nice for you tomorrow :)

BasketballBoy:Beauty Sleep? Shar you cant improve on perfection

DramaQueen:This coming from Mr Hottie!

BasketballBoy:Oh i thought i was cute not hot

DramaQueen:Your everything

BasketballBoy:You too

DramaQueen:Sweet dreams Troy

BasketballBoy:You bet they will be,cuz you'll be in them

DramaQueen:You'll be in mine too,please keep me dressed in your dreams lol

BasketballBoy:I'll try my best Miss Evans ;)

DramaQueen:I know you will ;)

BasketballBoy:Night x

DramaQueen:Night x

DramaQueen has signed off.

BasketballBoy has signed off.


End file.
